This invention relates generally to a merchandise display device for supporting merchandise thereon, and more particularly concerns a cantilevered rod or arm display whereon merchandise is hung, for example, clothing from a hanger. Many items of merchandise, especially light-weight items, are intended for display by hanging from specially designed display arms of extended length that have a free end and an end fixedly attached to a support surface, for example, a wall. The arm for hanging merchandise thereon generally extends horizontally at a right angle with the supporting wall. However, because of constraints in setting up display devices on a selling floor, display arms of fixed construction are frequently too short or too long for the intended space or perhaps the arm extends at an angle from the support structure which takes poor advantage of the available space. Therefore, many different arm assemblies may be required to satisfy ongoing needs. Selection and interchanging of display arms are time consuming and inconvenient.
What is needed is a display arm that can be easily adjusted for varying lengths and orientation angles relative to a support structure without need for removal of the arm or interchanging of parts.